


An extra scene from Toot Toot Tootsie Goodbye

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Curious George (TV series)
Genre: Deleted Scene, Friendship, How I supposed to continued an episode of the season 7, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: Es la primera fic que escribo de la serie de Jorge el curioso,aunque lo que escribí esta basado en uno de los episodios de la temporada 7 e imagine como continuó... (Es posible que los próximos capítulos sean de algún especial o de otro episodio...)





	An extra scene from Toot Toot Tootsie Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Yo pensé que había escrito una fic (pero de como habría seguido uno de los episodios de Jorge el Curioso),y estuve buscando aquella hoja que creí que la habría escrito y no la encontré! -_-
> 
> Pero gracias a una de las ultimas películas que vi de Jorge,creo que me inspiro para poder escribir algo...

Antes de que Jorge abriera la puerta para ir a visitar a su mejor amigo (El hombre del sombrero amarillo),recordó un consejo que él le habría dado. Entonces el mono fue a lavarse las manos con agua y jabón.

A los pocos minutos,Jorge abrió la puerta y se alegró por ver a su camarada un poco mejor y tomando una sopa (que le habría dejado la profesora Wiseman).  
-Hola Jorge!- Ted exclamó,feliz de ver,aunque en un momento tosió un poco.  
-Hi!- Jorge le respondió en su idioma animal,y lo saludó con una sonrisa.  
-Jorge,es posible que mañana este recuperado de la gripe,aunque creo que hoy tendre que seguir en reposo!-  
-Ooga ooga!- Jorge alzó sus manos y saltó de alegría,cuando su amigo humano le dio una aparente buena noticia. El monito se empezaba a acercarse a Ted,pero él lo frenó (seguramente él lo hizo por alguna buena razón) !  
-Bueno Jorge,creo que voy a dormir para seguir recuperándome de la gripe,esta bien?- El hombre del sombrero amarillo le aseguró algo convencido antes de adormecerse,pero eso no impidió despedirse de él desde su cama moviendo su mano.  
El pequeño monito se despidió también de Ted,y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

En la noche... Jorge se quedó pensativo y esperanzado en su cama sobre la pronta recuperación del Hombre del sombrero amarillo y que posiblemente él estará mejor a la mañana siguiente;pero en pocos minutos se durmió.


End file.
